Another Sora?
by ISoraI
Summary: Sora goes off to find Riku and Kairi, but things happen in Traverse Town while he is gone. A green-eyed Sora from an alternate universe appears after his world is destroyed. This other Sora then falls for Yuffie.
1. A Dramatic Entrance

Sora had just met Donald and Goofy and after defeating Guard Armor they decided to travel together. They said goodbye to everyone in Traverse Town and then they set off on their long journey to find Kairi, Riku, and The King.

Meanwhile…

In an alternate universe Destiny Islands was being swallowed up by darkness just like in the universe where Sora, Donald, and Goofy just left Traverse Town.

The Sora from this universe was frantically trying to find his friends. As Sora ran down the beach he noticed someone by the paopu fruit tree.

Sora ran up to the bridge and ran across. Kairi turned and looked at Sora. She reached her hand out but when Sora tried to grab her hand the darkness pulled them apart. When he came to Sora realized he was back on the beach and surrounded by Shadow Heartless (of course he didn't know what they were at the time).

He swung his wooden sword at the heartless but nothing happened. He kept frantically trying to defend himself but the heartless overpowered him. He thought he was done for but then he realized that if he gave up now then he would break his promise he and Riku made. To never stop trying no matter how hard it gets.

Sora swung his sword as hard as he could and with a burst of like he defeated one of the heartless. Astonished he looked at his sword which had now become a key blade. He then used it to destroy the rest of the heartless.

Sora darted into the secret place and was a little surprised to see Riku inside. He was trying to pull the huge door open. Sora ran over to help and together they opened it.

A huge bright light flashed and was followed by a gust of wind that blew Riku out of the secret place. It would've blown Sora out too except a dark hand had grabbed him and pulled him into the door.

As he came to again Sora looked around. He was some kind of old train station. The conductor was yelling "All aboard!" but Sora was the only one there.

"You coming sonny?" yelled the conductor.

"Me?" replied Sora pointing at himself.

"Well ya are the only one here aren't ya?"

"Yeah I guess so"

"Well then come on!" And with that Sora climb aboard the train.

Sora looked around and to no surprise the train was completely empty. He sat down in a seat as the train started to move. He studied his new weapon.

"Mighty fine Keyblade you have there." Exclaimed the conductor.

"Oh is that what this is?" replied Sora.

"Yeah, great against those pesky heartless isn't it?"

"Heartless? You mean those things that attacked me on the island?"

"Yeah that's them." The conductor was watching out the window.

Sora sat and thought about what had happened. Where had Riku and Kairi gone? Would he ever see them again? Will he ever get to go back to the islands?

"What happened to the islands?" Sora asked.

"Oh I'm sorry to be the one to tell ya" the conductor answered grimly, "Your islands are gone, for good."

"I was afraid of that…"

Sora laid down on the seat thinking of the rotten luck he has. He soon fell asleep. He dreamed of his island breaking apart piece by piece. He saw Kairi reaching towards him and then being swallowed by darkness. He then saw Riku being blow away to who knows where. When he awoke the train had stopped.

"This is your stop kid. Good luck!" And with that the conductor pushed Sora out of the door. Much to his surprise their was no ground to meet his feet. There was nothing and Sora began to fall. He screamed for a while. Then he stopped because he still was falling but there was no ground near him. He then passed out. His body fell for hours until he suddenly crashed into a gate to a waterway. When he came to there was a girl standing above him.

The black-haired girl yelled "Sora! Your awake! Squall! Aerith! He's awake!"

"Finally! I thought he'd never wake up!" Exclaimed Leon.

"Ok Sora, what's up! Why are you back here already and what happened to Donald and Goofy?" Yuffie asked.

"Who the heck are Donald and Goofy?" yelled Sora "And I've never been here before, how do you know my name?"

"Yuffie, this might not be the Sora we know." said Aerith.

"What do you mean Aerith?" asked Leon.

Aerith replied "I mean his aura is different, and his eyes are green! Sora's were blue!"

*Well that's chapter one! It was a little short I guess but hey, good stories always start somewhere! (Lol idk what I meant by that.) Please review! I'd love to here what you think! Chapter two will be coming pretty soon!*


	2. Meet the Gang

Sora looked around the room he was in. The walls and furniture were red.

"How did I get here?" asked Sora.

"I was about to ask you the same thing not-Sora." replied Yuffie.

"You don't know how you got here?" added Aerith.

Sora said with a you-should-no-this face, "last thing I remember was falling through the sky. How'd I get in this room?"

"I carried you." stated Leon.

"How did you get here? You said you were falling." said Aerith.

"Oh, well I guess I should start from the beginning…" Sora told them his story.

xxx

"So a train that flies through the air…" Yuffie pondered.

Aerith said "You must have come from an alternate universe, your story is almost like the other Sora's but the details are different."

"That train must be a way to travel between universes." said Leon "Universes are link in a certain way and the train must be able to travel along the links"

"It's rather odd for one of the links to be in the middle of the sky though." replied Yuffie.

"I guess they don't all have to be in convenient spots." said Sora.

Sora looked at the three of them. A tall, strong-looking, brown-haired man in jeans and a cool jacket, A beautiful brown-haired woman in a pink dress, and a cute black-haired ninja in short shorts. The ninja caught Sora's eye.

"Who are you guys anyway? And where are we?" asked Sora.

Yuffie replied, "Oh silly us, we forgot to introduce ourselves! I'm Yuffie! This is Aerith and this is Squall."

"Leon" said Leon.

"Welcome to Traverse Town!" exclaimed Yuffie.

"Thanks" said Sora. "So what do I do now?"

"Well you do have a keyblade right?" asked Leon

"Yeah I do." Sora took out his keyblade.

"Then you can fight heartless." replied Leon

"What good does that do me?" asked Sora.

"You can use it in your search for a way home." said Aerith.

"But I don't even know where to begin." said Sora.

"Why don't we go ask Merlin?" exclaimed Yuffie.

"That's a great idea. Let's go see what that old wizard has to say." said Leon.

So with that the three led Sora out of the Red Room and into the back alley. Then they went through the secret waterway and up to Merlin's house. As they traveled Sora watched Yuffie without even realizing it. _Wow she's beautiful._ thought Sora. Yuffie seemed to notice that Sora was looking at her.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer." said Yuffie.

"Wha…huh? What are you talking about?" Sora said nervously and Yuffie giggled.

As they entered Merlin's house Sora was astonished to see such a cluttered room. He'd had never seen so many odd things in one room. Sora looked at a nearby book that was called "Ghouls and Goblins: Who they are and where they come from." Another book was called "Dwarves are People Too".

"Interesting books he has here." commented Sora.

"Yes well I do like to keep up on history." Sora jumped. An old man with a long beard and a blue robe with a matching hat was standing behind him. "My name is Merlin."

"Um…nice to meet you Merlin." replied Sora.

"So you already noticed that he isn't Sora?" said Leon.

"Well of course! However, I wouldn't say he isn't Sora. He is very much Sora, just not the same Sora we know." said Merlin.

"We've come to see if you know what he should do." said Aerith.

"Well the logical thing would be for him to find a way home. However, there could be a reason he is here in our universe." replied Merlin.

"You mean I'm not just here by accident? I actually have a purpose in this universe?" asked Sora.

Merlin walked over to a shelve and pulled out a huge, old book. He sit the book down on a table and began leafing through it.

"Whacha looking for?" asked Yuffie.

"A-ha! Here we are!" said Merlin triumphantly. "It states here that in a circumstance where a person is taken from their universe and put into an alternate one then they are needed to complete a certain purpose in this universe before returning to their own."

"So what is my purpose here then?" wondered Sora.

"We don't know that yet." explained Merlin, "However, the problem should arrive soon. I suggest you wait around for a while, maybe go fight some heartless, I will summon you if I find out anything else."

"Ok… I guess I'll just have to find a way to entertain myself." responded Sora.

The four left Merlin to his studies and went back into the secret waterway.

"Um…Aerith and I need to discuss something in private. Yuffie, why don't you show Sora around town." said Leon.

"Whatever… come on Sora." said Yuffie and they began walking away. "Sure, they need a "private discussion." She laughed.

"Do they do that often?" asked Sora.

"Not really, they just started that up recently. I'm not sure what would be so secret that only they could know. Anyway, what should we do?" Yuffie looked Sora up and down.

"How should I know? I've never been here before." replied Sora.

xxx

They walked all the way back to first district while Yuffie explained some of the features of the town. Yuffie led Sora over to the stairs and sat down on a step. She motioned for him to sit down and he did.

"I really wish there were more trees here." stated Yuffie.

"Yeah that'd be nice. I especially miss the paopu tree from my island." replied Sora.

"Paopu tree? What's that?"

"It's this really cool tree that almost was shaped like a bench. Riku, Kairi, and I used to hang out on it. It had these star-shaped fruits growing on it. They say that if you share a paopu fruit with someone else then your destinies become intertwined."

"That sounds cool Sora! Have you ever tried it before?"

"No, I would have probably shared one with Kairi except she always seemed to like Riku more than me. I hope their both ok."

"I'm sure they are." Yuffie smiled, "Cheer up Sora!"

"How can I? I'm stuck in someone else's universe and my friends could be in danger!"

"Man, lighten up! Think of this as an adventure! You get to explore a new universe!"

"Yeah, I guess…"

"That's it!" Yuffie started tickling Sora.

Sora began laughing uncontrollably, "STOP IT YUFF-HAHAHA-I CAN'T-HAHA-BREATH!" Sora began tickling her back.

"HAHAHAHA! OK! OK! HAHAA! I'LL SSTOP!" Sora stopped tickling Yuffie. "A ha! I got you to smile Sora!"

"Ha ha yeah I guess you did." said Sora still smiling.

*Yay! Chapter 2 is done! At least we're getting somewhere with this story! And Yuffie and Sora are already showing feelings for each other! Hopefully this is a more reasonable chapter length. Chapter 3 is coming soon, please leave some reviews! Next chapter maybe Sora will find out what he must do.*


	3. Briefing and Departure

Sora looked up at the stars. "There are so many worlds out there, more than I could have ever imagined. Just a few days ago we were talking about going out to see other worlds, I would have never guessed I'd be sitting here with you in a completely different universe."

"Is that a bad thing Sora?" asked Yuffie.

"Well not necessarily, as long as my friends are safe I'm fine with staying here with you for a…er I mean being stuck here for a while" replied Sora.

Yuffie giggled "Well you'll enjoy it, I'm sure."

The two sat in silence for a few moments until Sora said "I wonder how Merlin is doing on his research."

Just then a star went out right where Sora was looking. "Yuffie! Did you see that! That star just disappeared right when I looked at it!"

"It was consumed by darkness just like how your world was." answered Yuffie.

"I've never seen that happen before, sorry I was just a little surprised" said Sora.

"Silly, there's no need to apologize" laughed Yuffie.

"What the-" A puff of smoke twisted around the two until the couldn't see anything. Sora felt as though he was floating in mid air and being sucked inward. Then with a slight pop he found himself falling over a book in Merlin's house.

"Urgh! What the heck was that!" moaned Sora.

"Well I summoned you of course!" replied Merlin.

"You couldn't have just called for us?" complained Sora.

"No, that would take much too long, this is urgent!" replied Merlin.

"You found Sora's purpose?" asked Yuffie.

"I'm not a hundred percent sure but I do know that this requires a keyblade wielder. Since the Sora from this universe is busy with his quest I guess you are our only hope." said Merlin.

"Ok, so what do I have to do then?" said Sora.

Merlin explained "Well it has come to my attention that there is a powerful being that is using darkness to destroy worlds. This being feeds on the links that chain worlds to their alternate universes. The two alternate Destiny Islands were chained together until he devoured the links. This is why you were taken here instead of the Destiny Islands of this world. That reason and Destiny Islands was already destroyed here."

"So what you're saying is that I need to destroy this Devourer?" asked Sora.

"Well no, you see this being is far more powerful than any of us have ever faced. However, when the Devourer eats one of the links he leaves a certain force behind that is still connected to him. If we destroy these then he will be greatly weakened. So, your job is to find and destroy as many of these forces as you can." replied Merlin.

"But wait, if I'm running around doing that then who will save all of the unbroken chains?" asked Sora.

"There is nothing that can be done about that. Each time you destroy a force it should slow him down a little. You must hurry and weaken him enough so that we can destroy him and save as many links as possible." answered Merlin.

"So, am I to go alone?" said Sora.

"Of course not! Yuffie will accompany you." said Merlin.

"What! Why do I keep getting volunteered for everything?" complained Yuffie.

"Jeez… there goes my self esteem." muttered Sora.

"You have to go, Leon and Aerith have something else they need to take care of. You are the only one available to go with him." explained Merlin.

"Ok, I'll go" replied Yuffie and under her breath she said "I wish I knew what those idiots were up to."

xxx

"So, the gummi ship is ready for your departure." declared Cid.

"I still can't believe that you're actually going to let us use your ship." said Yuffie.

"Aren't you worried about us wrecking it?" asked Sora.

Cid replied, "Nah, I can always build another."

"One problem, neither of us know how to drive this." pointed out Yuffie.

"No need to worry," reassured Cid "It's set to auto pilot and will take you to your first destination. There you will find someone who will help fly you around everywhere."

"Well what's his name?" asked Sora

"I don't remember… but he'll know who you are when he sees you." replied Cid "So you guys ready to depart?"

"Yup! Let's go Sora!" yelled Yuffie excitedly.

"Ok ok, I'm coming! Jeez, pushy." replied Sora.

"So long then! Good luck!" hollered Cid as the two ran off towards the world exit.

As they entered the gummi ship there was a female voice that rang "Welcome Sora and Yuffie, please take a seat and prepare for departure." They took their seats at the front of the cabin.

"Ready Sora?" asked Yuffie?

"Yup! Let's get this show on the road!" replied Sora. And with that the gummi ship took off.

After a while Sora said "I wonder where we are headed first."

"I don't know," replied Yuffie "I forgot to ask before we left."

"Well let's just hope we find what we're looking for. Finding the gummi ship guy may prove to be difficult." stated Sora.

*Well that's chapter 3! Sorry it's a little short even though it took a while to write. Next chapter will be longer. Sora and Yuffie are traveling together and have finally departed. What awaits them in the next world? Stay tuned and you'll soon find out! :D*


	4. Clockworks

A red haired girl stood with her back towards Sora looking out at the ocean. The sun was setting and as it did darkness began to swarm in front of the girl.

"K-Kairi!" yelled Sora. The darkness was beginning to swallow her as she turned. Kairi's face began to change and her hair darkened to black.

"Sora…" said the girl faintly as she began to disappear. Sora tried as hard as he could to reach her hand but he darkness was pulling her away.

"Yuffie!" yelled Sora as he woke with a start.

"What is it Sora? Why are you yelling?" replied Yuffie as she looked down over at him from her seat. "Are you ok?"

"W-what? Oh, I'm fine, sorry." and to himself he added. "It was just a dream…"

Yuffie giggled, "You're silly Sora. Look we're here!"

Together they looked out the window of the gummi ship. The world looked like a huge town with a lot of old shops and cottages. In the center of town was a giant clock tower that stood high above everything else.

"Wow." said Sora.

"Yeah! Look at that huge tower!" replied Yuffie.

"Come on Yuff!" said Sora "Let's go check it out!" The two ran outside and into town.

As they entered the town the come in front of a big sign that read: Clockworks "Don't count every hour in the day, make every hour count."

"Those are some great words to live by, right Sora?" asked Yuffie.

"Yeah they are, hey look at that place over there!" Sora runs off towards a building and Yuffie follows.

"Woah!" They both say in unison. It was a little cottage that was covered in many clocks and gizmos. It was old and looked well used. As they walked in they saw many strange gadgets, unlike anything they have ever seen before. Sora spotted a gummi block lying on a nearby table.

"Look Yuffie! It's a gummi block! Do you think this is the right place?" said Sora.

"I think so! Let's go find the owner!" replied Yuffie. The two walked deeper into the cottage, ducking every now and then to avoid cords and clocks hanging above them.

"Can I help you?" said an old scruffy voice behind them that made Sora and Yuffie jump. As they turned around they saw a tall old man standing before them. His hair was gray and in clumps on his head. His face was wrinkled and a monocle sat on one of his grey eyes. The old man wore an old brown suit that was torn in a few places and there were grease stains all over him. Although he seemed very old his hands looked strong.

"Um, sorry to bother you sir but we were sent here by the wizard Merlin." said Yuffie.

"We are looking for someone who can pilot our ship." added Sora.

"Ah yes, you're looking for my grandson. I'm sorry but you just missed him." replied the old man.

"When will he be back?" asked Sora.

"Who knows? He sometimes stays out all day. Is time really that important to you?" replied the old man.

"Well, yes it does. I guess." said Sora.

"You sound uncertain, but nevertheless I suppose you really need to see him. He went up to the old clock tower. He loves it there." said the old man.

"Thank you!" said Yuffie.

"We'll be back later once we find him!" added Sora.

"Goodbye for now." replied the old man as Sora and Yuffie left the cottage.

"Well that was a little strange." said Yuffie once they were well away from the cottage.

"Yeah I guess, but at least he was help." said Sora cheerfully.

"Yup! Let's get over to that tower and find that kid then!" said Yuffie. As they approached the clock tower, however, they heard screaming. As they get closer people run past them.

"I'm getting out of here!" said a man.

"Did you see what they did to him!" said a woman.

"Oh my God. Oh my God!" screamed another.

Sora and Yuffie looked at each other. Then Yuffie said, "We better go check it out!"

"Right!" replied Sora. The two ran towards the tower. As they reach the tower, five shadow heartless and three soldier heartless appear.

Sora draws his keyblade. "Well, now we know why everyone was screaming."

"Yup. Are you ready Sora?" asked Yuffie as she pulls out her shruiken.

"Of course I am silly!" said Sora with a grin. Then the two charged at the heartless.

Sora lunged at one of the soldiers and stabbed it with his keyblade. Then he followed up with a zigzag slice through the heartless, destroying it I the process. Then he began attacking the next soldier as Yuffie fought the shadows. She slice the heartless in front of her three times and then spun around in a circle, hitting all five shadows at the same time. She then repeated this until all the shadows were defeated. Meanwhile, Sora was busy fighting the remaining soldiers. He stabbed at one of them then sliced twice in an X shape. Finishing it off with a back flip slice, hitting both heartless in the process. Then he sliced across and diagonally downwards, defeating the last heartless.

"Phew, well that's that!" exclaimed Yuffie, leaning against her shruiken and wiping sweat off her face..

"Yup! Come on! Let's go find that kid!" said Sora.

"Right!" replied Yuffie, and then they ran into the tower. As they ran inside the door slammed shut behind them.

"What the-" started Sora.

"Welcome" interrupted a voice followed by a strangled cry. As Sora and Yuffie looked up they saw a man wearing a long black coat and black fedora. His face could not be seen but the man was holding a boy. His hand was over the kid's mouth and he was struggling to break free of his grip.

"Let him go!" yelled Sora.

"Well where's the fun in that?" replied the man. "I'll think we'll play a game instead."

"We don't have time for your games! Let him go!" yelled Sora angrily.

"Oh, but we have all the time in the world Sora" replied the man. Just then the room began to shake. It began to look as though everything was being seen through a waterfall. The room was all hazy and warped. The man began to laugh. Sora looked up but he could not see the man.

"What is this! What are you doing!" cried Sora but the man just continued to laugh.

"Sora! Where are you!" yelled Yuffie.

"Yuff- Aaagh!" cried Sora as he fell to his knees. His head felt as though it was spliting in two.

"Sora!" yelled Yuffie again but her voice was drowned and warped. Sora heard what sounded like her scream for a moment and then everything went black.

*Well that's chapter four! Hope you enjoyed it! Leave a review and please stay tuned for the next chapter to find out what happens in this mysterious tower. :D*


End file.
